Embodiments of the present invention provide for an apparatus, system, and method for creating a composite beam from individually aimable LEDs (or other individual light sources) and associated optics such as reflectors or lenses, which is well adapted for use with lighting fixtures and systems including those used to light sidewalks, walkways, parks, etc. such as those discussed in patent application Ser. No. 12/466,640 filed May 15, 2009, issued as U.S. Pat. No. 8,256,921 on Sep. 4, 2012, and which is incorporated by reference herein. Other individual light sources could include LED packages with multiple LEDs (such as ROB, ROBA, RGBW), grouped LEDs, or plural groups of LEDs.
Individual light sources may include optics with elements such as reflectors, refractive lenses, holographic diffusive lenses, and/or other elements. Each individual optic, according to embodiments of the present invention, is part of an array of optics which may be installed and aimed individually, or may be positioned and aimed as part of a lighting design plan and thus placed in a specific location relative to the fixture and/or the other light sources, the fixture itself being oriented on site according to the lighting design plan.
The arrangement of the LED light sources could be, e.g., a ring-shaped grouping, particularly such as might fit around a post or pole, or it could be an array of rows, a circular, radial, spiral pattern or another pattern or shape. The individual optics could be mounted in the fixture by a means that also provides for adjustment in one or more directions relative to the light sources so as to vary the location of the individual beam within the composite beam. Adjustment of the LED light sources could be done on site or preset by the manufacturing or assembly process; if preset, the positioning of individual optic components in the fixture could be adjusted or fine-tuned at installation or at a later time.
Unlike conventional lighting fixtures, embodiments of the present invention can provide ‘granular’ or ‘pixilated’ control of light at a high level of precision, wherein for a given application, small areas, which could be on the order of 1 square meter (more or less according to lens design, mounting height, fixture mounting angle, etc.), can have brightness somewhat controlled. This allows areas within the target area to be emphasized. For buildings, signs, or other applications where a sharply defined shape is to be illuminated, these embodiments provide greater flexibility than conventional lighting.